


Drowning Ruby

by Sukila



Series: Gem Love Stories [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Room For Ruby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukila/pseuds/Sukila
Summary: AU Room For RubyWhat if Leggy had fallen, instead of Navy, after actually reaching Homeworld.





	1. Abrupt Landing

Drowning Ruby

Abrupt Landing

 

 

**_“AHHHH!”_ **

    “What? The shooting star...its screaming?” A pink flash thought to grant a wish was now falling a breakneck speeds towards that sand, a sound of terror accompanying it. The sand was quick to make a crater but also cushion the sound of the heated intruder from their enter into the atmosphere. The lone ruby was quick to raise their head in confusion, a fearful look in their eyes as they backed away from Garnet and Steven, who had come to the beach to investigate the sound.

    “It’s Leggy!” Steven shouted, a look of recognition on his face that didn’t seem to match the gem besides him, who was quick to question the titlement.

    “Who?” He fidgeted, hand moving to rub his neck in an embarrassed gesture.

    “Remember?” He stretched out the word in a way that implied she should have remembered, “The rubies, I gave them all names, hers is Leggy cause her gem is on her leg!” The gem in question was already looking towards the ocean with panic, head whipping back and forth as they looked for an escape; she seemed to be irrationally thinking and was soon running in a random direction. In a mere moment, Garnet had taken ahold of her, hoisting her above the ground as Steven’s bubble enveloped her form.

    “Leggy, wait! We can’t just let you run off but we don’t wanna make this a fight!”

    “...Who-who is that?” Her question was hesitant, arms moving to hug herself as her breathing became fiercer.

    “Well...it’s you!” His answer was just as guarded, suddenly unsure of the self-proclaimed nickname.

    “Wh-what? No...I’m just-”

 

_“I’m R-Ruby...F-Facet 2L6S...C-Cut 7ZX-”_

    _“And...you’re the only one left of your squadron?”_

_“W-well no, I- There were five rubies-”_

_“The only one left of five, yes; or at least...left_ **_alive.”_ **

**** _“Wh-what?!”_

_“Fragments were found that are equivalent to three gems, one is missing. Your leader is gone so you’ll need to report what happened; just answer the questions.”_

_“I-uh...what?”_

_“Let’s begin, what was the result of your mission?”_ _  
_ _“We...we failed.”_

_“That much is clear, what happened during your time- which was long past the given limit- by the way.”_

_“Uh...baseball- base...base, Jasper- uh…”_

_“Coherently, please.”_

_“Well...we...we got tricked a couple- er- a few times...and...they didn’t say who they were.”_

_“By whom?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“I can see this report is as useless as the rest, the Ruby Squadrons are obviously far too incompetent to accomplish anything. I knew I shouldn’t have left them on their own…shatter this one like the rest.”_

_“What?! Y-you said...you said you found their shards!”_

_“I did...didn’t I?”_

_“My teammates...how...how could you?! Its...its_ **_my_ ** _fault!_ **_Its always my fault!_ ** _They didn’t deserve to be broken!”_

_“Take her to her cell.”_

 _“-Its my fault..._ **_its my fault-!”_ **

 

_‘It-its my fault...its my fault- no-! No...they don’t- why?!’_ Tears flowed, bringing an unfamiliar sensation to the young gem as emotions overcame her and left her shaking and holding herself close.

 

    _“You’re such a screw-up, Newbie!” (Doc)_

_“Why’d we have to get stuck with the new one?” (Army)_

_“This is gonna end up just like last time…” (Navy)_

_“Grr…” (Eyeball)_

 

“-I’m the screw-up...I’m just...the screw-up.” The hot sensation on her face, a blush of frustration forming and leaving her fuming with emotions as her eyes squeezed shut; body contorting within the sphere sitting on the ground. Steven let his hand rest on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort that made the gem flinch but not pull away. Ruby still didn’t know many of the philosophies of gems, not to mention her mental state, and simply let it be as she found herself babbling.

    “I can’t go back...they-they- the others!”

    “L-Ruby, what...happened?”

    “I messed-up...the Authority- they...oh why?!” Steven cautiously pulled the short gem into his arms, ignoring her slight tense as she grew hysterical part-way through her story, “They told me they found them in pieces! But they- they _broke them.”_ A collective gasp sounded from the two Crystal Gems, drawing a tearful expression from Steven as he recalled their game of baseball, he’d never even blamed Eyeball for trying to kill him; that’s just how Homeworld gems are taught...especially after witnessing the war. Garnet seemed stiffer than before, fists clenched as the ruby let out harsh sobs of grief for the people she’d barely even gotten to know.

    “I-I had to run or they would’ve…” The red gem trailed off as she took in another gasp between soft whines, “I didn’t know them long...it was only my first time outside but…” Again, they stopped mid-sentence with another self-deprecating insult on the tip of their tongue, left hanging in the air. Time passed until, eventually, water had run dry and the ocean’s high tides were beginning to lap at their feet during the late afternoon, slightly yellow skies showing that the sun would set in a few hours. The fragile gem was left sniffling and afraid, barely a few months old and already well aware with the terrifying concept of death that had come for their teammates so soon. This was one the only times she could ever say that she wished she could forget everything, despite it always making her such a nuisance in the past.

    “Ruby...you could stay here with us…”

    “I…” The sigh was scarcely audible, though it was clear relief was present within the small exhale, slightly clearing away the overshadowing sadness, _“Okay.”_

 

-

 

    After discussions took place, it was decided that Lapis and Peridot would be the best pair to help Ruby adjust to the Earth and all its newness. The journey through the corn-field was odd enough for the young gem, who had fidgeted before entering and was constantly pulling away when the plant touched her. Steven had asked what was wrong, she’d simply said it was weird...that it was too alive, if only she knew, for now he stayed silent and simply led on.

    “Well, well, back again! You should just move-in with us at this point!” Peridot chimed as the boy cleared the field and came face-to-face with a smiling Lapis and Peridot, both eager for their friend’s visit. The somber mood that he had been left in seemed to lift at this.

    “Well...this is actually about someone else,” He said, already aware of their confusion as he walked back and led an apprehensive ruby from the field. Her hand had a loose hold on his in a gesture less memory-inducing than holding his arm but also more a symbol of a more intimate friendship from their shared moment. She could trust this human who knew of her pain, he was the closest thing she had to a bond left and at the moment she needed someone to rely on. Not to mention the game they’d played together and the actual introduction had, after what had happened, however, people she thought were trustworthy had fallen through, leaving her on edge at the sight of the familiar rebels.

 

    “H-hi…”

    “So...when did you get here?” The green gem inquires.

    “She fell down a few hours ago.” Steven replies.

    “New Barnie!”

    “Whoa, whoa, wait. We should talk about this first.” Lapis quickly interjects, letting her water move and envelop the gem in a little bubble. At first, Ruby feels panicked but quickly calms after viewing the familiar sensation of being submerged in her bubble. Unfortunately, its a double-edged sword, bringing her back to a time when they all floated together and then sat together on the green ground...something that would never happen again. She didn’t want to cry anymore, the feeling of it had not been at all pleasant, yet, despite the hours spent draining emotion from herself, she already felt it once more; sneaking up on her through joyful times. Her arms reached around her middle and eyes shut tight, even though it only made the images more vivid, in an attempt to calm herself. Even if the water didn’t drown out all the words being said, the ringing bells of pictured movies of thought would have done it just fine.

 

    “Steven, what’s going on? Why would she wanna live with us? Doesn’t she hate us?”

    “Actually, she hates Homeworld.”

    “But _why?”_

“She got found by them and...they hurt her friends, she became a prisoner...like you.” The blue gem seemed surprised but sympathetic, no one should have to go through what she did; the situations weren’t exactly alike but she had been hurt by them too...no wonder she seemed scared.

    “Why did they hurt her squadron?” The shorter gem asked in confusion.

    “I...I don’t know but I do know that its been really hard for her, especially knowing she was betrayed by whoever was in charge.” He gave them a pleading look, “You both went through some tough times with adjusting so...we decided that maybe you could help her through this.”

    “I’ll do my best, I guess but we’ll have to teach her all the confusing new things about Earth, I mean, some of them are still confusing to me.” Lapis answered with a hesitant look.

    “We’ll do it together! We can both help her out with understanding this complex planet!” Peridot added, ever enthusiastic about spreading her knowledge. On that note, a chalkboard was pulled from the barn, Ruby was let down from the bubble (quickly scrambling back to Steven’s side) and class was ready to begin.

 

-

 

    “So you’re an Earthling! But what does that _mean?_ Well, the answer is-” Flip. “Who knows?! Ha ha ha! And that's the beauty of Earth! Nothing here makes sense but that’s why...you have us now!” Peridot quickly explained, slapping the board with a fly-swatter to punctuate her point.

    “It might be hard to like Earth at first, it is where...a bunch of bad stuff happened.” The bluenette added as her own take, hand moving to rub her arm self-consciously. Ruby didn’t respond outside of a confused look that left her with a familiar feeling of cluelessness, it made her feel more at ease but she still stuck close the the human next to her.

    “Now, let’s move into weather!”

    “This planet is sunny now but it could always rain later.”

    “...Wh-what’s…’rain’?” The red gem whispered, feeling the need to ask so as to understand at least part of the makeshift lesson. The other gems seemed pleasantly surprised by the soft-spoken question.

    “It’s like...oh! Wait! I can just show you!” A pull came on the water that sat in the hole to the right of Ruby, the liquid rising into the sky and slowly letting out subtle drips that soon became harsher, falling down at a constant rate that got everyone wet. Ruby decided almost instantaneously that she hated rain as the little droplets touched her skin, brushing it with a terrifying feeling that seemed to crawl to every part of her body. It made her quiver, immediately running out from under the onslaught to try and brush it from her arms; she’d never liked being wet since Kindergarten emergency...the bubble from before tolerated due to the feeling of the crawling drops quickly dissipating after being freed (since they didn’t remember ever being submerged during the incident), instead of sticking around- and worse, falling from the sky itself-

 

    _The gemstone was pleasantly warm as it sat inside the rock, taking the necessary materials from around itself (though feeling slightly starved for the lacking parts). Completely content to simply wait and wait until- oh! A consciousness was the first to form itself, telling the ruby that they are a gem, that they are living. The rock melts around them in a perfectly neat manner, only making room for their short body and all around the limbs. A part of the hole burns outwards, leaving a keyhole of light to the surface where light floods in. Body slowly beginning to form around the gem with only slight growths to keep the process correct._

_Until...screaming. People shouting and yelling outside as an alarm rings and voices are soon diluted by...something. Blueness rises steadily, easily reaching their low key-hole and slowly letting in a gentle spray of cold liquid that sizzles as it reaches the smoldering rock within. The process is instantly frozen, pre-formed limbs already schlepping off from the wetness that only rose higher, changing it from merely turning them to sludge into full-blown disintegration. Their consciousness was quick to shut down after that point, leaving nothing but a gemstone left without a body and too encased in water to ever form without help. When the ruby finally did form, it would, no doubt, be defective._

 

    “Ruby? Hey, its okay, its just water!” Steven yelled, taking the gem away from their terrifying half-birth memories and back into reality as they tried to cease their shivering and Lapis dried off their skin with a quick flick of her wrist.

    “I know its a bit strange but it happens quite often on this planet.”

    “I don’t like it...I wish everything would quit changing so much…” It was obvious she wasn’t just talking about her new environment. Lapis stopped the rain, letting the water return to its proper basin as they went inside to escape the wet ground.

 

-

 

    “This, is our Gemcave! Lapis hates it when I call it that, so I don’t. The barn’s pretty big so you can have one of the corners! Heheh! Make it your own!”

    “...What do you mean?”

    “Well, we tend to decorate, as you can see, so if you find something you like that’s, you know, ‘Earth stuff,’ you can add it your part!”

    “Have a look around, Ruby!” Steven told her, nudging her forward. She walked forward, letting her gaze wander about the odd place before settling on a hanging piece of cloth. It perplexed her, Lapis seemed to take notice and decided to explain.

    “That’s a hammock,” Ruby jumped at the sudden voice, “That’s where I like to sleep. I don’t have to do it but I _like_ to do it.”

    “Sleep?”

    “It’s like turning off for a bit-”

    _“And snore!”_ Peridot yelled from the other side of the room, causing the blue gem to flush.

    “How does it work?” Lapis seemed to think for a moment, though remained positively aware that the red gem was comfortable with asking her questions so openly.

    “It’s a little complicated, you lay down somewhere and think about...nothing, or everything. Your mind lets go without thinking eventually, and sometimes you even get dreams.”

    “Dreams?”

    “They’re like seeing but sometimes you see different things, like memories, things you wish for, even just random stuff.” Ruby was in awe, willing themselves to try, if not anything else, at least this ‘Earth thing.’ The blue gem besides her seemed smugly satisfied.

 

-

 

    “Here’s our organic Earth-farm! The ground beneath our feet is teeming with resources, which feed the growing crops around us!” The green gem excitedly explained before gaining an odd look and adding, “Don’t bother talking to the corn, it can’t hear you.”

    “...Corn?”

    _“This..._ is corn! A living, growing species of plant-life that lacks sentience!”

    “Don’t worry, you don’t have to love everything right away, I’m sure plants seem strange you right now.” Lapis included, knowing the odd species used to confuse her greatly.

    “So...it _is_ alive...but not _alive?”_

“Precisely!” I almost looked like Ruby was lost in space with her faraway eyes as she looked at the corn and then at the panting, dog-like pumpkin. The pumpkin in question then yipped and she jumped in fright, very confused about the contradiction.

    “Pumpkin is...a special case…” Steven tried to explain. The red gem breathed a bit heavily, taking the occasional deep breath in-between as another attempt to calm themselves.

    “Ruby?”

    “*incoherent mumbling*”

    “Huh?”

    “This...this is all so weird! Thing grow but don’t talk and stuff falls out of the sky and- and- I don’t get anything here! I don’t know what a barn is, or corn, or- or anything!” Her eyes opened from being squeezed shut and she viewed collective looks of shock that had a flush appearing on her face out of embarrassment; another new emotion for her. Unable to deal with the staring a moment longer, her legs take her from the spotlight and into the darkness of the night as the sun’s rays disappear; yet another odd way this planet changed.

    “Wha- Ruby! Wait!” She felt compelled to follow the order, despite it coming from the human, but ignored it, frustration welling inside her from all the recent events piling on. She got a rather decent distant before stopping in a meadow of sorts, framed by flowers, something she’d never even seen before. She couldn’t help but stop and admire them, just like her fellow ruby would have. Before long, someone approached, stopping to sit next to her in a soundless motion as they stared out into the field.

 

    “Hey...are you, doing okay?”

    “I- no. I’ve always been used to not getting things, I’m the newbie, the screw-up, the one that always forgets… I just...wanna go home, and I can’t, and everyone’s gone; why am I the one that’s still here?” She pauses, “Why, out of all of us, did the _defective_ ruby live?”

    “I don’t have the answer you’re looking for, nobody does but I do know one thing,” Lapis put their hand on Ruby’s shoulder, making her turn to face the blue gem, _“You are_ still here, and that means you still have a chance, a chance you ought to take in honor of your friends. A chance you can take to learn, live a new life, and, maybe...maybe find a reason you _want_ to be here.”

    “You...think I can do it?”

    “Yeah, I think we can all do it together.”

    “Hey, Lapis?”

    “Yeah?”

    “Is this what being tired feels like?”

  
    “I think so…” With that, Lapis is lying on the flower-covered ground and Ruby follows suit with slight hesitation, pulling herself away from Lapis so they remain with space between them after their arms brushed. The same hesitation follows as she closes her eyes and tries to think about nothing, or everything, or just...the gem beside her. Darkness slips over her like an old friend, a smile creeping onto their face as pleasant dreams of learning the world around them fill their mind with hope and a confidence she’d never felt before. When the others found them later, with the help of Garnet, they found them both asleep on top of each other with a content smile on both sets of lips. As it turns out, the water had been Ruby’s savior since the very beginning.


	2. Our Lake and Braided Cords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to notice that I hadn't marked 'complete' when posting the previous chapter on Fanfiction.net, quite a few people asked for a continuation so I decided to continue for another chapter; planning on three but I may go past that if I don't feel the ending is sufficient. Updates will not come every week like with The Reason I Run as this is part of the supplementary work that I write when a chapter is finished and I still have the time or didn't have time to post it the day before (lest we have another 'chapter 11 incident' on our hands).

Drowning Ruby

Our Lake and Braided Cords

 

 

    “Lapis...what is this?” A duck was sunning itself in the pond, bill occasionally moving down to dunk itself underwater in hopes of catching food. Ruby found herself enamoured by it.

    “It's...actually, I'm not actually sure.” Peridot, the usual solution to unknowns due to her curiosity, was nowhere to be found; probably dragging in some scrap she found in the field again. Lapis’ gaze became drawn in by the feathered-creature as well, both of them following it in a simple silence. The red gem then seemed to grasp the inspiration needed, making her way towards it with easy steps before letting her finger dip into the pool. It rippled and the duck, seeing the situation brewing, was quick to abandon ship; Ruby was disappointed but still just as entrance as it took flight. She found herself following it in the sky, and back to the lake, by the meadow, it flew, far into the wilderness where her and Lapis (who had followed along) now found themselves in; a familiar scene to both.

 

    It was their spot, to get away from...stuff. Mostly it was used as a quiet place when the noise got bothersome enough to Lapis that she noticed the uncomfortable aura about the ruby (as she often failed to address those as negatives). As far as Ruby could tell, she never would dislike company...yet her body-language told different tales at certain times; when memories blurred with reality and everything seemed dark despite the daylight. Sometimes they'd just come because it was beautiful and no one expected a freshwater lake to even exist near an ocean, nor in a forest. It wasn't big, merely a puddle compared to most bodies of water but the caution tape and stories of ‘magic moss’ kept people away; it wasn't like they went in the water anyway. Ruby watched as the duck flew off after a brief stop at the bank, putting her hand out to touch the pink flowers growing by the sand. She breathed in, then out, casting her gaze at the blue gem besides her for a moment with a look of content that was easily matched.

    She giggled, no real reason coming to mind for it...just this moment seemed funny to her. It was so quiet, a complete difference to what her life had always been with her squad, in training, everything… Yet here, on this planet, she could simply sit if she wanted to, watch the butterflies flutter and land on her nose and on the hair of a sleeping Lapis. Her own heart fluttered as the sound of nothing echoed like music, a blush rising to her cheeks as she miffed the quiet with little breaths of laughter. Accompaniment joined it, Lapis choosing to chime in without a need for comment or a question of what they were even doing. So this is bliss…? The question sounded in her mind without even using a thought as the two seemed to converse without word or gaze. It's been a crazy six months they've had, most of Ruby’s life had already been spent here, in this confusing place called Earth, and in the company of some pretty great friends.

    She had, indeed, made up a corner of her own. She'd found an old couch and quickly grew attached to the feel of the soft objects in comparison the the usually harsh lines of Homeworld technology. Soon she'd made up a collection of bits and bobs she’s scavenged from various pieces of furniture; as well as a gifted animal that was stuffed to the brim with it. At first the animal had been strange to Ruby, the fact that something used for sleeping could be shaped like a living being. Over time, however, it had grown on her and became a prominent part of her corner (which seemed to be getting bigger every week as more and more things were pushed elsewhere by Peridot in an effort to give Ruby her space). It was the little things that pleased her too, like watching the sun rise as listening to an explanation as she was used to not knowing much; it had just been a few too many unknowns at first… Now that time felt almost like a bad dream despite the obvious notion of it only being a short time prior; only half an Earth’s year.

 

    “I wanna go swimming…” Her own voice cut through her thoughts with the unstated request for Lapis to join her.

    “Need me to hold you up again?” The blue gem responded, jokingly. Ruby sank like a stone the first time she'd tried and Lapis had gotten endless amounts of amusement from the confusion as bubbles came from her mouth.

    “I got it this time!” Ruby shouted, determined in her ways as she jumped, immediately falling to the bottom. “Oh come on!” A watery shout sounded. Lapis was now laughing hysterically, leaving Ruby with a flustered smile and a heated face; had she been an earlier generation it was likely no water would be left at that point… Her hands went to her face in a silent question as she sat at the bottom, watching the blue gem languidly float without even trying with a frustration well known to them both.

In a mere moment, Lapis is diving, holding a breath she doesn't need just for the sake of feeling alive. Her hands grasp the ruby’s upper arms and lift her up with a grace only she could possess. Ruby’s eyes stared in wonder as they lifted further and further from the ground, a bit of jealousy burning the back of her throat that Lapis always seemed to know what to do herself. It was the same for Peridot, at least that's what she had told her, when she'd depended on technology and thought herself worthless without it. Now she could be her own person in a way the red gem never could since, after all, she was useless without others to help her.

 

    “Hey,” The bluenette started, “Something wrong?”

    “I don't know, it's like…” She struggled to find the words, “I guess it's strange...even now, I don't know how you guys do it, it's amazing.”

    “I...I'm still like that sometimes…”

    “You still…?”

    “Yeah, all the time, this planet is weird...and, at first, only brought back bad memories; now going back to Homeworld does that…” She paused, letting out a breathy laugh, “Its almost funny, how everything...changed, so quickly.” Ruby nodded, looking back down at the lake, it reflected the coming stars and setting sun with a beautiful light that had her pulling a notebook from her belt. Steven had gifted it her after she'd told him about how different everything looked, that she'd like to...make something like herself; add to the world.

 

    “I see,” Lapis let out a laugh as the gem she was holding awkwardly held the pencil and roughly sketched the scene with carefully practiced lines, “Prefer the notebook, huh? My company not enough?” She teased.

    “Wha- What?! No!” A blush coated her cheeks as she put away her finished sketch with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. The belt was new too, she'd figured it had been time for a change in outfit, a skirt now overlapping shorts to match the rest of the short dress. She swung her legs as they simply floated, still content with the feel of the swishing, burgundy fabric as she fiddled with the bracelets on her wrists. They had been made from little bits of string after a book on weaving had been gifted to her; she had already made one for everyone. Speaking of everyone, the meeting had been shaky but...she could relate to the Crystal Gems in a way; emotionally. Quick friends were made between her and the Barnies (though Pumpkin took a bit longer) and while she didn't _get_ the others in the same way it was still a nice little bond they established through mutually enjoyed hobbies that Ruby discovered everyday.

    “I made you a new one.” Ruby pulled the bracelet free from the bag at her belt (also holding her notebook, pencil, string, scissors, and a disposable camera). It was a light blue with little bits of pink and purple showing through in accompaniment with stripes of a pretty light-green. It was the blue gem’s turn to blush as she awkwardly looked at it with a sense of great happiness that someone had taken the time. She went to reach for it without thinking, Ruby sliding from her grasp in a terrifying moment as she fell through open air; suddenly feeling a sort of undecided terror. Because she was happy Lapis had liked it but at the same time feeling a sort of betrayal and fear as she was let go.

 

_“Whhhhhoa!”_

 

 _“Ruby!”_ They were _high._ Neither was sure if it was a blessing or a curse; nor were they sure what would happen if she reached the bottom. Maybe it would ruin the trust they had- they didn't _know._ This the main motivation for the dive the blue gem then made, reaching out her hand as Ruby sank like a stone, just like in the water. They each reached, falling faster and faster until- hand meets hand as faces each have equal relief as Ruby slows and they both remain just a few meters above the pond. They just wait there, panting, until a laugh sounds through from them both at the absurdity of the situation; acting as though it were life and death, the fact that they'd gotten into this by exchanging a _bracelet._ Giggles mixed together as a beautiful light shone through as their mutual feelings melded into one another with a shining revelation that left them both _glowing._ It was then that eyes opened in confusion as only one voice was left in the crowd and the feeling of falling came once more until water caught them in its grasp.

    “I...what?” Charoite asked in a voice unrecognized, bubbles pouring from their mouth as they began looking down their- _her_ new self. Freckles marking each grays purple arm with darker spots and lighter, frosted swirls of violet and white. The fabric of the skirt floated in double-layered ruffles that gave off the appearance of a jellyfish as colored fabric moved about in an odd synchronization with the multi-colored and layered bracelets on her wrists; everything seemed to be a darkened shade of purple but them (which remained in various shade of blue and red). Her feet remained bare, a fact not strange as neither of them opted for footwear since Ruby’s change of wardrobe. Charoite was tall, in a way one was unused to but also shorter than another’s preference; a mishmash of feelings and comfortable discomfort. Limbs moved in the liquid, the purple gem taking the time to adjust to the heavy and lighter feelings of limbs and the odd look to them.

    Without another word she calmly walked to the edge and broke the surface, water dripping off shoulder-length, puffy hair. Her reflection told the truest tale, freckled face and two sets of eyes (one smaller than the other, making a crescent on the outer side). Her hair’s strands were oddly shaped, some smoother than others and many chunks an oddly bluer or more red shade. That's when the panic began. Hands moving to cup her oddly similar yet different face that was _not_ as it was supposed to be? Her fingers moved about rosy, freckled cheeks and fingered the edge of an extra eye as each pair widened around pink and deep blue irises. Tips of the digits moving to dig into the skin and insure it was real, that _this_ was real despite all the evidence trumping the absurdity; in another moment a scream echoed for miles without interruption.

  
**_“AHHHHHHHH!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried out a new format, leaving spaces for indents, I actually feel its a lot more fluid this way but its too tedious to do with bigger works.
> 
> Fusion design inspired by Luma (@manuh.bsqe)'s design


	3. Like a Breath of Fresh Air

Drowning Ruby

Like a Breath of Fresh Air

 

In a mere moment they had fallen apart, two gems each falling from grace and into undignified screeching before both covered their mouths and glanced at their own limbs, then back at each other. Lapis felt her limbs lock as she sat on the grass-covered ground with her arms around the knees she’d curled up to her chest. Ruby lay on the ground, hands still cupped over her mouth and frozen in an expression of shock, clouds rolled by in a storming ruinment. The sunny skies darkened midday in a similar way to the moment they’d shared, Ruby was the first to snap from her catatonic state, having less emotional ties to the act than her blue friend. Her body slowly inclined, hands moving to keep herself balanced by use of the ground before she turned to the blue gem in question. Thousands of questions seemed to form in her mind, notebook long since abandoned on the rocks and a single blue bracelet, ripped and broken apart, was lying in two pieces of braids as strings hung from the surrounding branches like a sea-colored spider web had been torn apart. It felt agonizing to the red gem, like everything they once had was lying in a heap like that very bracelet, once a symbol of friendship and now a catalyst. She felt terrified that everything was ruined, it had been her fault, after all, she had been the one foolish enough to offer it at such a terrible time!

 

Ruby could think only of the stupidity that was herself, frequently stealing glances at her former companion who never moved from her position. She knew better than to approach Lapis now, that would only cause further distress; yet rationality was burned out by how hard it was to let her be. It was all her fault, all her fault! If she could just fix this- pretend it never happened maybe? Yeah, they could simply go their separate ways and forget the whole thing- just let go everything that was making the blue gem, that meant the world to her, uncomfortable. Then it fell apart, that glorious scenario of ignorance and bliss, she wasn’t stupid enough to think they’d ever forget who they’d seen; she would haunt their memories for all time. Ruby could feel the despair crawling through her chest and weighing it down, sending out the urge to fall back, lay down, and shatter. Because there was nothing she could do and she knew it, every part of their relationship had been torn to bits like the many drawings she’d made of her friend that just weren’t perfect enough. What a fitting end, with her being the same screw-up she’d always been, will always _be._ The gems must have been wrong, of course there was no way she could be anything else…

 

As if fate hadn’t ruined enough, rain started to pour down, it startled her as she quickly sought somewhere to hide from the frightening liquid. Droplets scattered and shattered upon her skin and flowed down her gem, sending a shiver up her spine as she hid under a rock near the shore of the pond. Flashbacks came at her just like she knew they must have tormented Lapis when they’d… She looked to the blue gem just as she willed away the word, self-deprecating thoughts only growing as she spied her lowered head and, now wet, short hair covering her face just as before. On reflex, Ruby’s hand reached out towards her until- that feeling of a splash, the collision of liquid on her finger- _no._ Another shiver came, followed by a trembling as she refused to pull back her hand despite the awful feeling and slowly, but surely, no doubts in mind besides fear, let her arm cross through that invisible barrier. She felt scared but assured herself it was nothing in comparison to her fellow gem’s (friend’s?) mass discomfort; continuing despite the trembles and distaste. It felt like hours spent in a cold downpour, stopping several times to catch an unneeded breath for the simply sake of some comfort, eyes blinking away the foul assault on her senses when it became too much; though she was sure some of it might have come from the tears left behind from watching herself slowly drown as muddy water sprayed from the only light she’d ever seen- Just. Push. Through it!

 

Eons may have passed, she didn’t know, only aware of the shallow breaths taken as she half-crawled her way to the immobile gem. She didn’t come too close right away, opting to, instead, sit next to her whilst trying, in vain, to ignore the creeping water on her skin. When she touched their wet shoulders together there was no reaction, the same as when her hand took the gem’s beside her in waterlogged intertwinement with non-reacting fingers that she gripped between regardless. Unfortunately, the white noise grew as storm clouds crashed and let out bursts of light that made the red gem sick as she attempted to avoid cringing as best she could. She thought of crystalline reflections like those she’d drawn, the fluffy material of her nested blankets and cushions back in her corner, and did her best to ignore what was so clearly bothering every part of her senses. Her mind wandered in any odd direction in order to avoid it, drifting here and there until she thought of who they...became. Her purple fluff of hair and two sets of bracelets easily covering long arms with balancing colors, the little marks of colors that covered each shoulder and their face. It was so different, being...gone, like that, disappearing into a completely new self being something she’d never before experienced. What was she but an era-2 Ruby, the screw-up, the one that’s always hiding and asking why they leave so soon? _Could_ she be anything more? Any _one_ more? It seemed impossible and yet the answer had been right there as she felt them dancing within a brand-new self in a happiness and feeling she’d never quite grasped before; something so new and yet so familiar.

 

Her gaze shifted back to the blue gem, her eyes starry and coated in water as a hand squeezed hers back, she _knew_ Lapis, didn’t she? Ruby’s hand gripped hers tighter, pressing her back to her friend’s as they sit and lean against each other with purpose in mind. Words were not said and words were not needed as they simply waited, because the skies would clear eventually and let the crawling stop, and the flashbacks would end someday; quit letting in fear and hurt that only dwelled in the past now. They would both move on in time, they just needed to wait this out; hands still curled together in that silent promise ‘Don’t let go.’

 

-

 

When neither returned the next day it was Garnet that told them all to let them be, that it was a personal matter, one they should let be for awhile. Some protests were made but, ultimately, the pair was let be for quite a while before Peridot and Steven finally decided to see if they were alright. By that time it had been a whole week, during which, it had rained nonstop in a harsh downpour that only occasionally let down an easier sprinkle. They found them in the long grass surrounding the pond where Rose’s moss dwelled at times, flowers growing around them in a spring rain and non-magic moss growing close to the two. Their hands were intertwined and it almost looked like a desperate grip, especially on Ruby’s part, one full of need and smaller bits of terror that reciprocated on each expression in the deepest parts of their eyes. Expressions did not change, however, one frozen in a position of awe and pointed towards the sky whilst the opposite merely sat with a shadowed face and a small frown. They looked like polar opposites and talking opted no response from either side, no matter what was mentioned. Steven and Peridot traveled there again the next day, this time bringing raincoats for themselves and a big umbrella; they wanted to give it to Ruby but...they recalled Garnet’s words and refrained from easing the red gem’s suffering. The cycle continued on, at least one of the pair always coming to watch over the two in their vigil and be a pillar of support for them; knowing they’d need it.

 

-

 

The rain continued for the better part of that spring, finally ceasing just two days before the end of that season; just as the 80th day passed.

 

-

 

Ruby could recall feeling like she’d just woken from a long dream, one filled with discomfort but cushioned by the caring gestures of hand-holding and feeling contact through the paining flickers. All had shut down for a long time, hours passing in mere moments as she watched days pass by on fast-forward, plants growing up her legs, eyes seeing past what was likened to be ignored and only catching sight of figures that stood or sat by in bright green or muted pink pigments. She felt tired and yet awake, achingly stiff and yet relaxed and open, face ceasing to feel a familiar sensation that had accompanied a skipped journey with begrudgingly accepted companionship. Until, finally, peace had come and all that had worried her had ceased, leaving her in a state of oddity as her heavy limbs found themselves eerily attached to another’s by a sort of stickiness. She, eventually, identified it as the plants encircling limbs and tying them together with a bow just as hands were locked in a strange embrace that refused to be released; not that the ruby wished for this. Lapis had awakened as well, heading swiveling around as their shoulders caught on the same arms where hands lay connected so deeply they may as well have been one. Both blushed and went to pull away until they stared at each other and a sort of epiphany let stars guide both eyes into small smiles as each stood in perfect sync. It was liberating, plants falling off without stems breaking, as it they knew it was the right time, only encouraging the motions more. In only a single motion they were flying once more and looking back towards each other as Lapis swung Ruby around and they laughed just like before.

 

In a familiar scene a single gem float atop the water of a pond of clear water, holding two hands above herself and imagining each made of two gems and their bonded skin. A wider smile soon followed as Charoite (looking much more of a violet-blue than their previous purple) opened her mouth as she watched the bracelets tumble down her arms from her wrists and said but one phrase.

 

“I trust you.” A notebook lay on the damp ground, completely dry besides the leftover dew that spotted the grass, safely contained, first by an umbrella left behind, then by Lapis’ free arm that had been drawn to her chest. Two halves of a bracelet having fallen after the rain overturned their threads and stuck the spares to the mazes of twigs and hung them out to dry. Charoite’s own hands now held them after scooping them from the lake and quickly intertwining the strings once more with carefully crafted braids from the limited material as she secured around her neck and simply floated in complete contentment. Soon afterwards, a smile grew wider as it mirrored eyes of shock and intense confusion as many figures stepped through the wooded area from the warp. She gracefully picked herself up as water poured from her body and quickly freed itself from her clothing and skin as it dried. She had no need for wings, feet stepping out onto the water in easy movements as she casually made her way to the edge of the pool and bowed low before proceeding to stand straight with a wink.

 

“Hi, my name’s Charoite.” She said with an easy-going expression as she turned around, revealing her components in a confirmation that made quite a few gasps of surprise (or perhaps relief). Garnet looked ecstatic, almost as much as Steven, whom quickly jumped into questioning as soon as the silence ended.

 

“Whoa! You guys fused?! Is that why you were sitting around so long? Is this the first time? What does it feel like? How’d you know who you were? What can you do? I have so many questions!”

 

“Hmm…” She decided to humour the young half-gem, “Yup. Something about sleep and memories. No. ...Trust, I guess. It felt right? I wouldn’t say I have all the answers…”

 

“Whoa…”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” It didn’t matter that it was strange, that other may have problem, they felt much better than the first time, thoughts flowing freely through their mind over matter in collective harmony. By their gaze, Garnet looked pretty excited, Pearl somewhat apprehensive but still open, Amethyst uncaring with an underlying hint of curiosity, Peridot looked embarrassed but still happy for them. It was something new, something they’d tried to make function through countless hours of simply letting minds sit nearby so as to will away apprehension; though it still plagued their thoughts. In the end it was simple, they just needed a little time, time to feel just a little bit wholer; combining fears so as to keep each other's heads above water. Charoite just needed a little time to feel alive, to keep breathing this fresh air that they’d never known before; though something told her that she’d have plenty of time so she didn’t bother to worry.


End file.
